Difference
by Peachi Swirls
Summary: What would happen if the President had declared war with the Mutants and only 4 actually survived from the Institution and Brotherhood? Details inside... RR By the way! this is the fic, Invisible to the World, I changed the title! Chap 8 up now!
1. Prologue

The Last Mutants - Prologue  
  
The X-Men had just rebuilt the institution, knowing that life would be harder now that people knew. Knew that they were mutants. Freaks. But they knew they had to live with it. But what they didn't know was that a small village had been demolished caused by an explosion in a power plant nearby. They did not know what had caused this explosion until there was an anonymous "tip-off" that a couple of mutants had caused a commotion at the plant and flew off in a jet.  
  
The President had heard this and had had enough. He didn't care about how many innocent mutants there were. The military was called, the navy, specialists, anybody who knew how to destroy the mutants. And so it happened. A great war had started. Of course this was a quietly planned attack against the mutants. The mutants weren't ready at the institution or anywhere else. 92% of the mutant population were killed, 5% had body parts amputated. 2% weren't found, and the remaining 1% had lived, and was still in hiding.  
  
Mainly everybody at the Institution and The Brotherhood had been killed but 4 of them were still alive, the 5th, partially alive. Kitty, Rogue, Remy, and Lance had stuck together throughout the battle, only having a few scratches or bruises. The 5th, Kurt had teleported into a police squad car to steal some guns for their own uses but got caught. He had gotten shot in the stomach and was near the end of his days.  
  
- - There's your Prologue. I'll be starting on Chapter 1 soon. Any ideas on the first chapter? Please review. Pairings good? Obviously Kitty/Lance and Rogue/Remy. I added Kurt there for some reason. I had to add somebody who was dying lol. Anyways, next chappy will be up soon! - - 


	2. The Struggle Against the Flashbacks Pt1

- - Thanks for the two reviews! - -  
  
Chapter 2 - The Struggle Against the Flashbacks (Part 1)  
  
Lance, Kitty, Remy, Rogue and Kurt were struggling to find a place to hide, hopefully the army hadn't notice that they escaped. Remy and Lance were helping Kurt on his feet, seeing that he could not walk, or even keep his eyes open. His arms were around their necks limply and he was being practically dragged, his head hung low, and his chest was rising slowly. His shirt was drenched in his own blood, and even though he had a dark blue face, you could tell he was pale and slightly out of it.  
  
The five were heading towards the closest, yet safest place to go, which was Kitty's cottage. Kitty spotted her cottage from afar and was starting to quicken her pace to race down to open the door. She had lost her valley girl humour and was starting to go through depression. A tear came to her eye when she last saw the rest of the x-men.  
  
-Flashback-  
The horrible attack by the military was well planned and sneaky enough. They had been planning and studying the mutants for months, inventing ways to deflect their mutant powers in any way they could.  
The X-men weren't ready, and neither was the Brotherhood. It was around midnight and the older Recruits had gotten out of their new training room. They were all badly bruised and cut, all thanks to Logan in the control room. So, they had all gotten back to their dorms quietly, seeing that the younger recruits were asleep.  
  
Kitty, having minor cuts and bruises was chattering quite loudly to Rogue, whom, on the other hand had a bloody gash along her left shoulder.  
  
"So, like, we should go to that party tomorrow night. You should like really get out more often; you're always cooped up in the room"  
  
"Auh'll do what auh want." Rogue said, examining her wound "Besides, Auh don't wanna go if you the fishbowl head are going together"  
  
"But, it'll be fun, and Lance isn't THAT bad..." Kitty replied. Her hand had just reached her doorknob when it opened itself and a net came flying out, and three masked men had rushed out quickly shocking both Rogue and Kitty with an electric handgun. The two fell to the ground with a thump and were dragged into the room.  
  
Nearby, Kurt was whistling and walking down the halls in his blue furry self. What he didn't know was that there was a man behind, which had just come out from a nearby room where 2 young recruits were in, unconscious. The masked man shot a dart straight at Kurt's neck. Making Kurt fall down onto his knees and also falling unconscious. Most of the Recruits had fallen to this fatal position and were all locked in a room heavily guarded.  
  
Professor Xavier hadn't fallen into this position but he had his wheelchair taken away and a magnetic helmet keeping his thoughts to himself. (Like in the movie) He was unable to contact Jean or Scott immediately seeing that Jean had been killed immediately seeing what she could do with her telekinesis. And Scott had been knocked unconscious, and when he did wake, he had found that he blew a hole in the wall, killing the mutants in the room next to his. He had tried to find his way through the halls, but he ended up tripping down the stairs due to his "blindness". The guards, hearing this commotion had immediately set fire and well. You know the rest.  
  
The guards had been specially armed, and trained with weapons that were designed for a specific mutant. Whether it have been Iceman, or Wolfsbane. Most, if not all of the mutants had all fallen into the fatal death under the hands of the guards for trying to escape. The only two that were known to have escaped were Kitty and Rogue. Rogue had awoken before Kitty and had shaken her awake. They exchanged powers and managed to escape quite easily, through phasing.  
  
Kurt had undergone a shot through his stomach before he could teleport of the Institution and into Kitty and Rogue.  
  
- - I'll have Part 2 up soon also; I wanted to separate the Institution people from the Brotherhood. This chapter was a bit cheesy... Sorry about that. I have a bit of a headache at the moment. R/R! - - 


	3. The Struggle Against the Flashbacks Pt2

The Struggle Against The Flashbacks - Part 2  
  
(By the way, I'm sorry about the grammar mistakes on the last chapter. I'll be editing that soon and re-uploading the messed up ones)  
  
Kitty had snapped out of her sudden flashback and stepped through the door into the deserted cottage to unlock the door for the other four. She unlocked the door and held it wide open for them. Rogue came in first wearily, followed by Remy, Kurt and Lance trying to fit through the door. They ended up going in sideways so they wouldn't squish each other.  
  
As they went in she shut the door and locked the 3 locks on the door and shut the curtains in case a passer-by decided to look through the window and recognize the 5 mutants. Remy and Lance carefully laid down Kurt onto the couch.  
  
Remy looked at his black trench coat and sighed. "The monsieur ruined Remy's jacket." He tried wiping the blood off, but the stain seem like it would never come off.  
  
Meanwhile, Rogue was standing against the wall with her arms crossed. "Those damn military guys." A tear rolled down her cheek, something that was unexpected, coming from Rogue.  
  
Kitty was kneeling beside Kurt tending his wound. She phased her arm into Kurt's stomach to take the bullet out. She dropped it onto the table and started to wrap gauze around Kurt to help stop the bleeding. As she was doing so he winced a few times, and weakly breathed in and out.  
  
Before Lance had dropped down onto the Lazy Boy chair across the room he picked up the bullet on the table and started to examine it. He carefully held it as he looked at it more closely and realized that the small bullet not only had the power to wound somebody but fully kill somebody. There were tiny spikes on the bullet, and it looked as if there was a green solution oozing out of the end of the spikes. Lance looked up at Kurt and tossed the bullet onto the table. "He's not going to make it. He's lost a lot of blood and the poison should kick in a few minutes."  
  
They all looked up at Lance, astonished that, somebody like him would actually know more then running the Brotherhood house or trying to pick up Kitty. Or to go against the X-men. They were all silent for a minute or so, but during those few minutes Lance took a minute to reminisce when the military people had bombed their house.  
  
- Flashback - -  
  
The Brotherhood (Toad, Blob, Quiksilver, Wanda, Mystique), and even the Acolytes were in the in the small, dirty old house. As usual, they were discussing another lame old plan to wipe out the X-men.  
  
"I'm tellin' ya! We should just get my lovely Waannnda to zap the whole place down while they're in it!" Toad said, eyeing Wanda at the same time.  
  
Wanda rolled her eyes and Mystique stood up, looking quite furious. "NO! We need to steal spare Xavier and Cerebro. We need to get that information."  
  
"Remy can just blast his way through with Pyro and burn the petit mutants. Simple as that" Remy said while shuffling his deck of cards.  
  
Just as Lance was about to say something there was a crash through the window and a sleeping gas bomb was thrown in. The bomb took affect rather quickly seeing that both the Brotherhood and Acolytes were immediately knocked out. Masked men came running in and went to the most dangerous mutants, Wanda and. Pietro?! At once they shot the poisonous bullets through their arms, knowing that they wouldn't have to worry that they'll ever wake again.  
  
Next they went to Fred and did the same, but they shot two bullets one in the right wrist, and another on the left wrist. This was because Fred was rather bigger then everyone else and the poison would take affect slower if they had only shot one.  
  
They continued to do this one by one, shooting each of them in the arm with the spiked bullets. But as they came to Lance and Remy, they saw a fuzzy blue outline pop in and touch both of them and teleported out down the street where Rogue and Kitty were. By now, Kurt was in much pain from the energy he had to gather to teleport into the Brotherhood's house and back out. In less then a minute both Lance and Remy regained consciousness but Kurt did the opposite. He fainted..  
  
- - End of Flashback - -  
  
It had been 2 hours or so and the 4 were sitting in front of the T.V. watching the channel 3 news in silence. They were all entranced with the horrific scenes they saw of their former homes, but yet they sat in silence as tears spilled over Kitty's face and Rogue's face creased with frustration. But on the other hand, Lance and Remy were calm and had stern faces. They had long ago gotten over deaths and such, since the Brotherhood and Acolytes usually had bad luck.  
  
As Lance predicted, Kurt had passed away an hour ago in his sleep. Kitty was the one to discover that he had gone. She had accidentally tripped over the telephone cord and fell onto Kurt's stomach. But he had no reaction to the sudden impact. He lay there with his eyes closed and his furry blue arm over his wound, looking quite peaceful and calm.  
  
- - *Sniff. Blows nose* Fuzzy blue boy's dead! Everybody's basically dead!! Review and give me ideas for the next chapter please! I hope you liked it. I'll have the next chappy hopefully up soon when I get some ideas. - - -Peachi Swirls- 


	4. The Journey Through Depression

-The Journey Through Depression-  
  
The four had fallen asleep as soon as the news was over. Kitty was leaning against Kurt's cold, lifeless body. Her face was slightly tear- streaked from crying the night before when the other three were asleep. Or so she thought. Lance had been up during the night, unable to sleep; hearing the sobs of the one he loved so much. He had poured his heart to her before, but he knew that he would never have a chance with her. She was that "valley girl" and he was that "thug".  
  
He had fallen asleep as soon as he heard that her sobs had ceased. He was now asleep on the Lazy Boy chair with his head tilted to one side.  
  
Rogue and Remy were sleeping on the other couch, but Rogue was curled up on one side and Remy slept, sitting up, making sure that he was no where near Rogue's bare hands. She had taken them off for the night since she had bandaged up most of her hands. Remy had stirred, his head tilted to the side leaning towards Rogue. He slowly leaned towards her, more and more and fell over, somehow, still asleep.  
  
Startled by the sudden movement beside her, Rogue sat up quickly and looked at Remy who was peacefully sleeping. She gazed at him for a bit, blinked, and shook her head.  
  
"Auh, no you don't Rogue. Don't go falling for that crazed card maniac." She thought to herself, shifting her gaze over to Kitty.  
  
At this point Kitty had opened her eyes slightly hearing the movements on the other couch. She sat up and looked at Rogue and then glanced at the lifeless body beside her. Her bottom lip trembled, and she blinked several times to hide her tears.  
  
She stood up abruptly and opened her mouth to say something, not really caring if the other two were asleep. She felt that it was important even if they were sleeping, or not.  
  
"GUYS." She cleared her throat to hide the slight tremble of her voice. By now, the other two had sat up straight hearing her voice out of the blue. "I think. I think that we should bury Kurt tonight. It'd only be right. Just in the forest. Like, we should pray for the others too, whoever made it out alive like we did."  
  
Lance was rubbing his eyes, but he was fully alert in what this meant. Risking their lives to be seen burying a blue fuzzy thing in the forest. He seemed angered by this.  
  
"Why can't we just throw that stupid blue fuzz ball into the lake and let him rot away," he thought to himself, and sniggered at the thought.  
  
Kitty had caught the snigger and glared daggers at him. She looked as if she were about to strangle him then, and there. "If you think it's a bad idea, why don't you just leave then?! You have all the time in the world to leave. I hope you get shot by those army guys!" She said fuming.  
  
Remy finally spoke, breaking the moment. "Ma chere. Calm down. Remy thinks that it's a good idea to bury the blue. Err. Thing. Mais, we must wait till late tonight before we bury him. Or else somebody might see us"  
  
"Auh agree with him, midnight auh guess? Meanwhile we could just hang around here and watch the news seeing what happened" Rogue said quite calmly.  
  
"Fine.. Tonight then..." She turned around and walked to the kitchen to get something to eat. When she was in there Rogue had gone over to Kurt and covered him with a blanket so she didn't have to see the lifeless body for the rest of the day.  
  
"Rest in peace blue boy"  
  
Lance had followed Kitty into the kitchen and walked up beside her.  
  
"Look, Kitty I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you in any way" He said looking down at the back of her head. He put a hand on her shoulder and turned her around. Only to see that her face was covered in tears once again. "It's alright Kit-Kat"  
  
"No it's not, everybody's gone and I know it. Like, why did they have to ruin our lives again? It's not fair." At this point Kitty had her arms around Lance and had buried her face into his shoulder. Lance had hugged her and had a small grin on his face, knowing that Kitty could rely on him.  
  
In the other room, Rogue and Remy were sitting beside each other in an awkward silence. Rogue was staring at the blank TV while Remy was sitting there playing with his cards, glancing at Rogue every now and then.  
  
Finally Rogue got annoyed with the sound of his shuffling cards. "Will yah stop it?!" She turned to him and stared at him furiously.  
  
"Whoa, Remy is sorry. I didn't know." He said shyly, something that was quite weird for him, since he was usually forward. Something was up with him, and he knew what it was. He had fallen for Rogue. Ever since they had met up outside the Brotherhood house.  
  
Rogue's voice had broken his train of thoughts and he blinked trying to hide his confusion. "Auh said, why are you being so. Weird?"  
  
"Remy thinks that he has fallen for you, ma Cherie." He blurted out, and started to shuffle his cards madly from embarrassment.  
  
She stared at him in awe and stood up quickly from the flattery. "Well, uh, Auh got to get, uh, something to put on muh hands." She dashed out of the room fluttered and confused on the way she should feel. What should she do? Why did she feel so excited and flustered at the same time?  
  
- - Alrighty, done this chappy.. Sorta weird, I added some romance and stuff. R/R. Ideas!! My chapters are getting cheesy lol.. - - -Peachi Swirls- 


	5. Kurt's Mysterious Tribute

Kurt's Tribute  
  
That night at midnight, Remy and Lance had carried down Kurt, who was wrapped in a blanket from head to toe to the nearby forest, being careful that nobody spotted them. Kitty and Rogue had been walking further behind, discussing.. "Things" Kitty was holding flowers that she had bought at the nearby store. She had disguised herself, wearing a baseball cap backwards and giant sunglasses. Rogue on the other hand was carrying a shovel.  
  
"So, you're, like, saying.. He's into you..?" Kitty said, emphasized the word "he".  
  
"Well, he told me while you and Lance were in the kitchen." Rogue whispered back.  
  
"What do you think you're going to do about it? Do you like him back?" She said eyeing the two in front of them.  
  
When they got far enough into the forest the two put Kurt down carefully and Lance took the shovel and started digging. While was digging Remy was leaning against a tree near Rogue who was doing the same. Remy glanced at Rogue every now and then, smiling to himself at the expression on her face. This was sort of a dreamy, sad, sympathetic look.  
  
Kitty stood by the hole Lance was digging as a single tear rolled down her cheek. She bent over to Kurt and unwrapped the top part, where his head lay. She ran her hand down his fuzzy cheek.  
  
She thought to herself angrily, "I lost everything.. My best friend, my friends, a home.." She reminisced when they were hiding throughout their journey to the cottage. They had hopped into a truck, with Kitty's phasing help. She snapped out of her thoughts as she heard Lance throw up the shovel and climb out of the whole. Remy actually came over and helped Lance place the body into the whole and this time, Remy started to cover Kurt with dirt. Kitty took out a kitchen knife that she got from her cottage and started to carve the word Kurt Wagner into the tree using it as a headstone. When she finished she stepped around to the bottom of the grave and lowered her head to pray.  
  
The others followed as she said a prayer..:  
  
"Dear God, Let the mutants rest in peace under Your watch a care once again. I hope that you will take care one of my best friends in the world. I hope that You can guide us through this hardship, and, like, let the world know that this thing that they did, was wrong.. Thank you.. Amen.."  
  
She put the flowers down on the grave and stood up crying again. Lance went over and hugged her with comfort..  
  
Remy and Rogue stood nearby solemnly as they waited for the other two to start heading back to the cottage.  
  
Before they left Rogue had walked up to the grave and silently said, so that the others couldn't hear.. "Hey fuzzy blue boy.. Auh hope you're having fun up there hanging in tha sky.. At least now, we don't have to worry about your fuzzy butt getting into trouble.. Take care.." She took out his holographic inducer and put it on his grave.  
  
As they were walking back Lance spoke up.  
  
"I hope nobody saw us.."  
  
"I doubt it, it's late and it's dark.." Kitty said, feeling a bit better now.  
  
Or so they thought. Somebody HAD followed them into the forest and was now examining the gadget that lay on the freshly dug dirt.  
  
- - Sorry about the short chapter, it'll be longer next time. This is just a tribute to Kurt this chappy since so many people hate me for making him die.. Since it was basically dedicated to Kurt this chapter, I didn't really put romance into it. More next time, and a sudden turn also- - - - Peachi Swirls- - 


	6. Unexpected Visitor

Unexpected Visitor  
  
It was a week or two since the late night burial. The 4 were inside the small cottage having breakfast. They had recovered slightly from the unexpected blow from the attack. Of course they were still hiding out and being careful their every move and step. But what they didn't know was that someone or something WAS watching their every movement they made since the attack.  
  
Kitty put down her cards in defeat and sighed. "I think I'm going for a jog later, I can't stay in here the whole day or else, I'll, like, totally die of boredom and playing cards with Remy. No offence or anything. But you always win."  
  
"None taken petite." Remy said grinning from ear to ear while collecting the cards that lay on the table.  
  
"Why don't I come with you? It'll be safer and I feel like getting some fresh air." Lance offered solemnly.  
  
"Sure, it'll be fun; we need to get some food anyways" She said as she started off towards her room.  
  
"Auh guess that we'll be staying here playing cards while you guys go out.." Rogue said quite happily that she'd be staying behind with Remy. Having grown attached to him the past few days.  
  
As Remy was shuffling his cards as he looked up, "Remy and Rogue will make sure that the cottage doesn't fall apart before the petite one and destructive homme get back"  
  
Kitty giggled and nodded. She silently went to her room and changed into a tank top and jogging pants. She put her normal pair of giant sunglasses on and met up with Lance who had just took off his vest, leaving his black t-shirt on and put on a pair of Kitty's dad's shorts. As she saw Lance, she giggled seeing him wearing a pair of oversized green shorts. Which were the only decent ones her father owned.  
  
The two went off jogging silently until a man with dark blue, black hair had appeared. His stern, unshaven face looked familiar. Before Kitty of Lance could say anything, he spoke in a relieved but steady voice.  
  
"Half pint!" Logan shouted, a slight smirk appearing on his face. He noticed the boy jogging beside her and frowned. "Thug.."  
  
Kitty's face lit up almost immediately as she ran over jumping Logan, showering him with hugs and greetings. "Mr. Logan!!! I thought that you were gone like all the others!!"  
  
Lance stood back a bit, making sure that Logan wouldn't stab him with his claws if he stood too close to Kitty. Logan noticed this and nodded a greeting to Lance. "No, I didn't die. It's nearly impossible.." He added quietly.  
  
Kitty, not noticing his last comment, jumped up and down bubbling with excitement. "Come on Mr. Logan! Rogue and Remy are at the cottage!" She grabbed Logan's arm and at the last moment, Lance's then dragged them back to the cottage, bursting with happiness. "ROGUE! Guess who's here!?" Kitty had slammed the door making a commotion making it obvious that something was up.  
  
Rogue and Remy looked up from the floor. Both had an arm on the coffee table, arm wrestling. At the last moment when Remy had looked up before Rogue, she slammed his hand onto the table and won.  
  
"Logan? Oh muh gosh. Is that you..?" Rogue stood up, surprised. Remy, on the other hand was already up standing near Lance, feeling sort of out of place.  
  
Logan nodded and eyed the other two in the corner of his eyes. "What are those two doing here?" Lance glared at Logan with the wrath he had always had for the metal clawed, Wolverine.  
  
Kitty and Rogue's head snapped back to look at the two, and finally realized that they were also in the room. "We sort of saved them. We thought that we should stick together. But it doesn't matter now, we should stick together, there's not too many of us left..." She said sadly.  
  
Remy eyed Logan with a smirk on his face. Not once had he seen Logan's claws extend from his hands since he got here and saw Remy or Lance. He glanced at the watch on Logan's wrist and leaned against the wall shaking his head.  
  
Logan noticing this had walked over to Remy and stuck his face near his foes. "What do you want? Don't you dare hurt these two small ones. Or else I'll stick one right in the middle of ya.." Remy shrugged, still leaning against the wall, unflinching, knowing that it wouldn't happen.  
  
"What ever you say. Remy would never hurt les filles. Maybe Remy shall hurt you though." Remy said smirking, his hand going into his pocket to reach for a card.  
  
By then, Kitty had stepped in, trying to avoid a fight between the two. "Come on Logan, you're probably tired, why don't you go sleep in my room for awhile, and we'll, like catch up later!"  
  
Logan huffed and shrugged "Fine. Just make sure those two aren't near me." He indicated to the other two guys. Kitty giggled happily and nodded, showing him to her room down the hall.  
  
Rogue slumped down onto the couch, thinking that something was up with Logan. He didn't seem the same. He was missing a little something in him. Her train of thought was disrupted when Kitty got back into the room, jumping up and down with joy. She watched as Logan had entered his room and noticed the watch on his wrist, which looked oddly like the holographic inducer she had placed on Kurt's grave..  
  
- - Dunh, dunh, duhhhh. What will happen next? I'm sort of making it obvious LOL. R/R and the next chappy will be up soon! - - Peachi Swirls - 


	7. Secrets Revealed

Secrets Revealed..?  
  
The next morning the four were anxiously waiting for Logan to come out. Not happy anxious, but questioning anxious.. They were a bit suspicious a bit about Logan's whereabouts during the time that they were being attacked, and how he tracked them down so fast. Of course he had quite a sense of smell, but they took detours, went in circles for quite some time just to make sure they weren't followed. They could have been everywhere, but yet he found them so quick and swiftly.  
  
Logan had finally come out of the room, his hair perfectly slicked back like it was yesterday. All but one thing was different; a red bandana was sticking out of his back pocket. Kitty nor Rogue had noticed the red bandana before when they were in the Institution, and they hadn't noticed it yesterday when he arrived.  
  
"What are you guys staring at?" Logan said gruffly as he looked at the four carefully, seeing that Kitty and Rogue were staring at his, backside, or otherwise.. His butt. And Lance and Remy were just plainly staring at the buff enemy.  
  
Rogue snapped out of the trance before Kitty did and muttered something about being tired and her eyes were resting.. Open...?  
  
But in Kitty's case she stumbled for words. "Oh.. Uh.. There was a.. a. A fly! Yeah, there was like, a fly, flying by uh your.. Uh.. Butt."  
  
Hearing their excuses, Remy and Lance burst out laughing, finding the odd situation quite funny. Lance was laughing so hard that he was close to tears, and Remy was snickering, shaking his head, making his auburn hair sway. Logan frowned and raised an eyebrow and growled loud enough for everyone to hear, over Lance's loud laughter.  
  
Lance had suddenly stopped laughing, hearing this threat. He sat up straight and tried to compose himself as his usual self but was smiling widely. Remy was smirking as he picked up his pile of cards on the table.  
  
"I don't see why you kids are being so odd, so speak up.." Logan sat down in the Lazy boy chair and eyed them one by one making them feel uneasy.  
  
"Well, Mr. Logan.. We were just.. Thinking that you seem, uh, different." Kitty said, piping up.  
  
"Different, eh? How so?"  
  
"Well, first of all you didn't pin Lance and Remy up to the wall with your claws when you first saw them." She replied, gaining confidence.  
  
"Yeah, and how come you found us so fast? We went around in circles so it would probably be hard to track us down.." Rogue's accent interfered.  
  
"First of all, there aren't enough mutants in this world, and we have to stick together. Second, I knew you guys would come here since Kitty told me that she would go to her cottage with her parents this summer, and you other three have no where else to go." He replied simply.  
  
Rogue simply couldn't believe him, she went over and snatched the "watch" off of Logan's arm and in an instant 'Logan' was no longer 'Logan'. The person was caught off guard and had quickly stood up in a fighting stance.  
  
"What the..? JEAN?!" Kitty and Rogue and shouted at the exact same time. Except, it wasn't Jean, yet it was. She didn't have her usual medium length, tamed red mane, but it had grew tremendously longer and it flowed as if it weren't combed, but it still looked quite good. She wasn't wearing her X-men uniform but a green body suit with yellow accents.  
  
She didn't have her calming reassuring voice anymore, but a cold, remorseful one. She wasn't smiling either but had a weird look of evil on her face, her eyes were glowing a slight red. "Jean? No, I don't think so. She does fight back every now and then, but this pitiful body is mine now. I am Phoenix.."  
  
The four looked confused at what she was saying but they let her continue, not knowing if they were going to die then and there.  
  
"When Jean Grey was shot.. I was born. I could finally come out and live out her pitiful life. She was so helpless, and she couldn't take charge. Now I'm here and I'll make sure that I will do a good job in disposing of her regular stupid life." She sneered, haughtily.  
  
"I'm, like, so confused.." Kitty said biting her lip.  
  
"Oh shut up you insolent fool.." Just then, Phoenix's eyes rolled back and the calm voice came back "You four.. Hide while you can.. I can't control her.." Her body flared red and her other half regained consciousness. "Stupid fool! She can't defy me! I'm stronger then her!" Her power flared and Kitty and Rogue were flung back into the wall, while Lance and Remy flew backwards over the couch.  
  
Angered by this, Remy charged a card in his hand and threw it at her. She was prepared though. The card was repelled and was now flying back at them.  
  
- - *gasps* WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT?! I don't know.. Why did I add Pheonix? Because I had no clue who I should have put in. I would have put in the bishop but I'm not sure if everybody knows who he is. Also.. most of the mutants I had already killed. And now I can add a battle scene. I know.. It's not much Romance.. BUT.. I have an idea to pull them together *wink wink* Oh yeah. I'm sorry that I wrote this chapter late.. I had a lot of stuff to do.. and I didn't have ideas for the fic lol.. Anyways R/R Adios!- - - - Peachi Swirls- - 


	8. Impossible Battle

- - Sorry about the VERY long update. I sort of gave up on this story, but my friend somehow really liked it, and she's coming back to visit. And SOMEHOW I promised her that I would write another chapter. If I'm on a roll on this fanfic again, I just might keep on going till the end. But the process might be slow, seeing that exams are coming up soon. Anyways, Enjoy! - -  
  
Impossible Battle  
  
Kitty let out a high-pitched scream as the highly sensitive cards were flying back towards them. Lance had scrambled up and pulled her out of harms way. As for Rogue and Remy they had already retreated and jumped as the cards hit the wall and blew a hole threw the wall.  
  
As the debris and dust slowly cleared, it was quite visible that the four were beginning to run through the hole and out of the house. Noticing this, Phoenix's eyes flared red with anger. She floated out of the room and out of the hole to follow in pursuit of the escaped victims.  
  
What she didn't know was that the four were propped up against the wall waiting for her so they could trap her. It was a quick process in which Rogue dived out at Phoenix with an un-gloved hand, which grabbed the bare neck of her, draining the energy out of her, and adding the power to Rogue.  
  
With difficulty, Rogue struggled to get out of the way while Phoenix dropped to the ground weak, but still able to move. She began to get up, but the ground started to shake, and apparent to everyone, Lance was yelling, fists balled, and eyes rolled back. The ground on which Phoenix had stood up on cracked and she fell back onto the ground.  
  
Seeing as she was weak, Remy charged up a card. "Au revoir, mon chere." He closed his eyes and tossed the card carelessly at the weak body. There was an explosion, causing quite a small crater.  
  
As the dirt and dust cleared up, Kitty went over to see if Phoenix had been defeated. She approached slowly and saw that the body had disappeared. Kitty's eyes had widened and she whipped around to look where she could have gone.  
  
"Guys! She's like, not here anymore!!" Kitty started running up from the crater, but before she could actually meet up with the other three, she began to float up into the air upside down. Up in the air above, was Phoenix, looking angrier then ever. Her hair flying wildly around her face, yet her hair didn't even brush against her face. Her green eyes had the reflection of flames dancing dangerously in them, and around her she glowed a red flame colour.  
  
Lance, who noticed first had ran over under Kitty and was jumping like a madman trying to grab Kitty's hand to pull her back down.  
  
"KITTY! Grab my hand!" It was too late; she was already floating up high in the sky beside Phoenix.  
  
Kitty was flipped upright and faced Phoenix. Phoenix chuckled menacingly.  
  
"Did you fools really think that you could defeat me that easily?" With that, Kitty was thrown at the house at an alarming speed. Although she phased through the roof she hit the floor roughly and a loud thud could be heard outside of the house.  
  
Rogue stared in horror seeing her roomie be thrown into the house. Having absorbed some of Phoenix's powers she floated up into the air as a tree was being un-rooted from the ground. Rogue lifted up her arm and the tree floated up beside her. She waved her arm and the tree flew towards Phoenix.  
  
Phoenix raised her hand and the tree stopped just a few inches from her hand.  
  
"I told you already. I can't be defeated that easily." The tree flew unexpectedly at Remy who was standing underneath the floating Rogue.  
  
Rogue screamed out in surprise, unable to stop the tree from hitting him. Remy tried to dodge the tree but didn't move away in time. The tree hit him, and he lay on the ground unconscious with the tree atop of him.  
  
- - So far that's all I have. Good? Bad? I'm still a bit rusty.. But yup.. R/R! Thankies! I should have another chappy up soon. Bye bye - - - - Peachi Swirls - - 


End file.
